meneluininfandomcom-20200214-history
Perpetual Gloom009c
9:36:50 PM Kate: THE CHASE. 9:37:06 PM Jamaros: Amara, I'm sorry I didn't mean that last bit! 9:37:15 PM Amara: JAMAROS I DON'T EVEN WANT TO LOOK AT YOU RIGHT NOW! YOU MAKE ME SO MAD! 9:37:17 PM Kate: ((Or possibly, The Fireballing! We shall see.)) 9:37:26 PM Jamaros: It was a joke, it was bad, I won't tell it again. 9:37:54 PM Jamaros: What can I do to make this up to you? Just name it. 9:38:38 PM Amara: Amara whips around to look at him. "What made you think that what you said *wouldn't* make me upset? Just tell me? *Were* you thinking?" 9:39:04 PM Jamaros: I thought you seemed tense and I was being clever. 9:39:15 PM Jamaros: I was not. I was stupid and it won't happen again. 9:40:10 PM Amara: I *am* tense. I'm *still* tense. And all the cleverness in all the world will not *stop* me being tense. 9:40:25 PM Jamaros: Look, I don't really do genuine, ok? 9:40:38 PM Jamaros: I felt very exposed, and I didn't know what to say. 9:40:58 PM Jamaros: So...I was trying to be sarcastic and witty. 9:41:05 PM Amara: So you say the one thing you know will hurt me? 9:41:21 PM Jamaros: I didn't know this had made you so upset. 9:42:22 PM Amara: Yeah will it did. But I'm okay. I'll be okay. We're okay. Okay? 9:42:36 PM Jamaros: ...I don't feel very ok. 9:42:44 PM Jamaros: ...I'm sorry. 9:42:47 PM Amara: Join the club. 9:43:04 PM Jamaros: I didn't really think when I went for Zarra, to me it was just a job. 9:43:16 PM Jamaros: It's what I brought to the table. 9:43:32 PM Jamaros: And I botched it up, and now I see I've bothced this up and... 9:43:43 PM Jamaros: ...and maybe you do deserve someone better than me. 9:44:01 PM Amara: Please don't say that. Okay? 9:44:33 PM Jamaros: Look, I like you and I think there's something here but...I'm a piece of shit. 9:44:34 PM Jamaros: I am. 9:44:43 PM Jamaros: If you got to know me, you'd know. 9:45:06 PM Amara: *You're* a piece of shit? Please. I killed my uncles. Can't top murder. 9:45:25 PM Jamaros: ...I abandoned my fiancee to piss of my dad. 9:45:56 PM Jamaros: ...come to think of it, I kind of screwed over women in general. 9:45:59 PM Amara: Excuse me, what was that bit about a fiancee? 9:46:13 PM Jamaros: ...long story... 9:46:19 PM Jamaros: Arranged marriage thing. 9:46:45 PM | Edited 9:46:48 PM Amara: Amara nods slowly. "Riiiight. Okay. Well is that still a thing? Are you still engaged?" 9:47:09 PM Jamaros: I don't think so, given I abandoned my entire family to become a thief. 9:47:43 PM Jamaros: Also, it was a few years ago. 9:47:54 PM Jamaros: ...so, no. 9:47:58 PM Jamaros: Not still engaged. 9:48:18 PM Amara: Sure about that? No one-night-stand-turned-fiancee? 9:48:29 PM Jamaros: ...not that I know of. 9:48:42 PM Jamaros: I never had sex with the woman my father arranged, so no. 9:49:06 PM Amara: ...good to know....goood....to...know... 9:49:22 PM Jamaros: I also poisoned my brother once, but he's fine. 9:49:26 PM Jamaros: An asshole, but fine. 9:49:46 PM Amara: YOU POISONED YOUR BROTHER? WHY? WERE YOU TRYING TO KILL HIM? 9:50:01 PM Jamaros: Only a little. 9:50:07 PM Amara: ONLY A LITTLE?! 9:50:24 PM Jamaros: He did try to cut off my head with a broadsword, so I feel like I was in the right. 9:50:40 PM Amara: WHAT THE HELL?! HE TRIED TO DO WHAT NOW?! 9:51:34 PM Jamaros: Ok, short version, my brother is the high all king of sadistic assholes and poisonings are kind of just a thing that happens in the Colonies. 9:51:53 PM Jamaros: Which reminds me, you are to never meet my family. 9:51:55 PM Jamaros: Ever. 9:52:06 PM Jamaros: ...in fact, no one I know should. 9:52:33 PM Amara: Noted. You poison a lot, don't you 9:52:42 PM Jamaros: Usually not lethally. 9:52:53 PM Jamaros: And, most times, it's not even real poison. 9:53:10 PM Amara: You poison with not real poison? 9:53:13 PM Jamaros: You discover people are a lot more willing to do something if they *think* they've been poisoned. 9:53:33 PM Jamaros: And the brain can be very prone to suggestion. 9:53:50 PM Amara: That...is quite genius... 9:53:57 PM Jamaros: Thank you. 9:54:14 PM Jamaros: Anyway, look, I'm willing to give this a shot if you are. 9:54:25 PM Jamaros: And I promise, no more seductions. 9:54:39 PM Jamaros: Jamaros crosses his heart 9:54:42 PM Jamaros: Swear. 9:55:11 PM Amara: Amara hugs him. 9:55:19 PM Jamaros: Jamaros hugs back. 9:55:38 PM Jamaros: ...I'll take that for a maybe. 9:55:53 PM Amara: Take it as a yes for now. 9:56:13 PM Jamaros: Right...in that case...last I saw the others, Tae Li was about to kill Kal. 9:56:24 PM Jamaros: We should probably get back there and stop them. 9:56:30 PM Jamaros: ...or at least watch. 9:56:45 PM Amara: Wait...what about this Zarra girl? Who is she and need I worry? 9:57:01 PM Jamaros: She is a friend who I made a promise to and have to keep. 9:57:09 PM Jamaros: And, like all good friends, she may try and kill me. 9:57:18 PM Jamaros: Otherwise, I don't think you need to worry. 9:57:35 PM Jamaros: ...also, I did have sex with her, but I swear, that was just business. 9:58:08 PM Amara: That's kind of what I want to ask about...you botched it...something happened and now she's supposed to come with us. What exactly happened? 9:58:40 PM Jamaros: ...She didn't know anything about Maya and hated her mother. 9:58:54 PM Jamaros: I can relate to hating a parent so I revealed myself. 9:59:02 PM Jamaros: Just myself...and kind of Tae Li. 9:59:08 PM Jamaros: Then, I made her an offer. 9:59:35 PM Jamaros: She helps us find Maya with her influence and we secure her passage to the surface and help her get set up there. 9:59:49 PM Jamaros: ...you think the half-orc barmaid would be willing to hire her? 10:00:14 PM Amara: Amara smirks. "Maybe." 10:00:17 PM Jamaros: Because I honestly don't know of much honest work. 10:00:40 PM Jamaros: Anyway, I made it clear that that was that and I assume we will part ways afterwards. 10:00:53 PM Jamaros: Or she might try and kill me, but those are the chances you take. 10:01:10 PM Amara: Why do you think she'll kill you?? 10:01:26 PM Jamaros: It seems to just be a thing that happens to me. 10:01:43 PM Jamaros: But she might also be a bit bitter that I told her I was seducing her to spy on her mother. 10:01:58 PM Amara: Yeah I can see why that'd make a girl bitter. 10:02:06 PM Amara: ...maybe we should get back to the others... 10:02:25 PM Jamaros: Yeah I haven't heard screaming for a while. Someone might be seriously hurt. 10:02:31 PM Jamaros: Jamaros heads back to the others. 10:02:33 PM Amara: Amara follows 12:06:37 AM | Edited 12:06:44 AM Jamaros: ((I guess we should continue here)) 12:06:56 AM Kate: ((Sure!)) 12:07:17 AM Kate: You start walkin'. It's a pretty big house, there's a lot of rooms to cover. 12:07:19 AM Jamaros: So...incidently, and I don't want to make a big deal of this... 12:07:29 AM Jamaros: Should I be worried about Alain? 12:07:51 AM Amara: He seems quite harmless to me. I don't think we should worry about him betraying us. 12:08:19 AM Jamaros: Not what I meant. 12:08:27 AM Amara: I don't think I follow 12:08:31 AM Jamaros: I meant the fact that he has a very clear crush on you. 12:08:37 AM Amara: (( cough playing dumb cough )) 12:08:46 AM Amara: Him? Crush? Doubtful. 12:09:04 AM Jamaros: Jamaros shoots her a look "uh huh" 12:09:07 AM Amara: We're friends! He saved me from some very stupid situations that could have happened at that party. 12:09:21 AM Amara: I *was* kind of tipsy. 12:09:24 AM Amara: We're just friends! 12:09:25 AM Jamaros: ...wait, what situations? 12:09:38 AM Jamaros: And how exactly did he save you? 12:10:00 AM Amara: Well I *could* have done something stupid. But I *didnt* because he took me home. Nothing heroic. Just being a good guy and taking me home early. 12:10:19 AM Jamaros: And you two *just* went home? 12:10:26 AM Amara: We *just* went home. 12:10:29 AM Jamaros: ...ok. 12:10:36 AM Amara: You don't trust me? 12:10:48 AM Jamaros: I trust you immensely. 12:10:57 AM Jamaros: But that guy has eight hands. 12:11:26 AM Amara: Oh hush now. Don't forget we're supposed to be looking for Alydia and Chara 12:11:33 AM Jamaros: Right. 12:12:06 AM Jamaros: ((22 INT roll to try and narrow the search down)) 12:12:29 AM Kate: Chara's probably out. She does seem very busy and it occurs to Jamaros this might not be her only house. 12:12:45 AM Jamaros: ((What about Kal?)) 12:12:59 AM Kate: Kal, you thought was headed for Khiro. 12:13:28 AM Jamaros: ...well, I got nothing. You have any idea where Kal could be? 12:13:58 AM Amara: Gone? Maybe in her room? Spying on Tae Li and Khiro? I really have no idea. 12:14:17 AM Jamaros: We should probably first check her room. 12:14:38 AM Jamaros: ((We Do)) 12:14:44 AM Jamaros: ((I assume)) 12:15:06 AM Amara: (( to her bedroom! )) 12:15:09 AM Kate: Nobody there. 12:15:24 AM Kate: Lots of rumpled clothes of both genders, though, on the floor. 12:16:01 AM Amara: (( does anything stand out as out of place - like the clothes we just saw her wearing on the floor or anything? )) 12:17:14 AM Jamaros: ((27 Notice check)) 12:17:30 AM Kate: No, no. Definitely not. 12:18:00 AM | Edited 12:18:06 AM Jamaros: Well, it looks like she hasn't left at least and...hey-ey... 12:18:15 AM Jamaros: I think those are Khiro's. 12:18:35 AM Amara: Hmm? What's Khiro's? 12:18:43 AM Jamaros: These clothes on the floor. 12:19:07 AM Amara: You sure? I mean...Alydia has had to be Kal sometimes and therefore dress as a man...sure they're Khiro's? 12:19:37 AM Jamaros: I'm pretty damn sure. Look, I think he was wearing that when we met. 12:20:10 AM Amara: Oh that is so disturbing...I mean...now we *know* that they do things...or at least that he's changing in her room.... 12:20:28 AM Jamaros: Or maybe she just needed to borrow a shirt. 12:20:56 AM Jamaros: Although, Kal's only been a girl again for a few minutes so if they *did* do something... 12:21:36 AM Amara: Amara claps her hands. "OKAY! Moving on! Can we leave before I get feeling any weirder? We're invading their space." 12:21:54 AM Jamaros: Jamaros laughs and follows Amara out 12:22:30 AM Jamaros: Well, the only other place that immediately comes to mind is the courtyard, and I don't think we want to go searching there just yet. 12:22:59 AM Amara: Hmm...are there any rooms *by* the courtyard she could have gone to? 12:23:22 AM Jamaros: It's possible. I guess we can check by there. 12:24:50 AM Jamaros: ...I just had a very bad thought. 12:25:01 AM Amara: ....care to share...? 12:25:23 AM Jamaros: What if someone took Kal? 12:25:38 AM Amara: That is a very bad thought.... 12:25:48 AM Amara: Amara picks up the pace! 12:26:00 AM Jamaros: Jamaros follows equally as fast as Amara 12:26:10 AM Jamaros: ((Are we gonna find Kal?)) 12:26:30 AM Amara: ALYDIA? ALYDIA WHERE ARE YOU! 12:26:57 AM Kate: Alydia drops down from the ceiling. 12:27:05 AM Kate: Alydia: Shut up, will you, I'm trying to eavesdrop! 12:27:20 AM | Edited 12:27:24 AM Amara: holy gods! 12:27:26 AM Jamaros: ...seriously? 12:27:41 AM Jamaros: ...anything good? 12:28:09 AM Kate: Alydia: No, but if she touches him I'm going to kill her. 12:28:37 AM Jamaros: Look, Khiro can handle himself 12:28:41 AM Jamaros: I'm sure he's fine. 12:29:09 AM Amara: Has he gotten any details out of her? Like maybe if she's going to betray us or why she hates us? 12:29:29 AM Jamaros: ...although...these tunnels lead to a hiding place by the courtyard? 12:29:57 AM Kate: Alydia: No, but the ceiling beams do. 12:30:15 AM Jamaros: ...it couldn't hurt to listen in, I suppose. 12:31:05 AM Jamaros: ...I mean...aren't you guys curious? 12:31:12 AM Amara: I'm certainly curious 12:31:46 AM Kate: Alydia: Well we can't *all* eavesdrop. And he's my husband. Well practically. 12:32:12 AM Jamaros: Jamaros smirks. "I'll say." 12:32:37 AM Jamaros: ...fine I guess. 12:32:41 AM Kate: Alydia: What's that supposed to mean? 12:33:00 AM Jamaros: Nothing. I was agreeing with you. Category:Logs Category:Perpetual Gloom